With the development of communication technology, it is now common for users of communication systems to have multiple communication devices which may or may not be adapted to use multiple communication networks and/or protocols. Such communication devices can include wireless communication devices able to communicate over wireless networks, Personal Computers (PCs), Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones, and wireless Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). These communication devices may establish communications with one or more communication networks, such as circuit-switched, packet-based, or wireless communication networks.
Depending on the location of a user, the user may have a preferred communication device for making and receiving a particular type of communication service (for example, a telephone call). For example, when a user is at work in the office, the user may prefer to use a work-based telephone instead of a mobile device to receive telephone calls. Furthermore, if several communication devices are available to the user in the office, the user may have a further preferred device for receiving calls. The user may also desire all or a subset of the available devices to ring, so as to enable a choice of which device to use based on factors including device proximity and the cost of using a device.
It is known to provide call forwarding functionality within telephone systems. However, most users do not make use of such functionality due to the time and effort required to correctly configure the call forwarding mechanism. This is particularly problematic for a user that frequently changes location, since repeated configuration of the call forwarding functionality would be laborious and time-consuming.
A communications service provider may also face problems with poor coverage in certain locations. Consequently, a user's experience of using a service may be worsened at such locations.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved system for automatically routing communication services such as audio calls, video calls and the like to one or more terminals in a communications system.